Today is the day
by Jblaze08
Summary: After everything that they've been through they finally make it down the aisle...SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

A/N: First off I want to say thanks to all the readers from my first 2 Kurt/puck stories. This one is dedicated to all of YOU! At first I was just going to end and be done with it. But I honestly felt like you guys deserved to see how it finally ended without there being any guessing as to the wedding and what not. So without further ado here is the day that we've all been waiting for.

* * *

_**Also as of right now we are having a bad storm and I can't sleep so I have to write and get all of these thoughts floating around up in my head.. Anyways enough babbling and I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. **_

Even though Kurt wanted the perfect wedding one day. In the world that we live in and everything else that was going on two men were not allowed to marry one another. Not in Ohio anyway. Puck had made this day as perfect as he could make it for his future husband. He got together with everyone from Glee and they made this small get together in his back yard. It wasn't in a church surrounded by doves and flowers and music and everyone that Kurt could possibly want to be there.

No matter who or what he planned for Kurt. He regretfully kicked himself because he couldn't bring back the one person who will make this day completely perfect for Kurt. He would give anything to bring Kurt's mom back just to see this. She would be proud of her son and the kind of man he has become.

Puck stood at the door and looked into the backyard. It was full of white chairs and beautiful flowers strategically placed to make it look exquisite. It was beautiful yes but it wasn't what he wanted for Kurt. He deserved the best and he made sure that he would always give him that.

He made a promise to Kurt the night he proposed to him that one day he will marry him the right way in front of all of their loved ones like he always wanted.

_(later that day)_

Puck stood at the end of the white lining that was rolled out and covered with flowers. The soulful voice of Mercedes began to fill everyone ears as Kurt walked down the '_aisle'. _

Puck eyes grew with anticipation as Kurt came closer and closer to him. Yes he had just seen the boy last night but he was beautiful. He had on all white and normally he wouldn't wear something like that but he looked drop dead sexy in it.

Now standing in front of him with his small soft hands was his lover and his best friend. He was the luckiest man in the world and he felt as no matter what he did he could never show how much he was thankful that Kurt was in his life.

Mr. Shue went online to be certified ordained minister so he could this for his boys. He remember back when they sat on opposites side of the classroom when they first joined Glee. If anybody would've asked him if he thought that Kurt and Puck would end up married with a daughter he would've died of laughter. Just the thought of that. Who could fathom that possibility really?

"What is love?" Mr. Shue said out to the crowd.

Puck mouthed _'I love you so much' _to Kurt.

"Love is patient; love is kind' love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things" Mr. Shue said.

Kurt eyes began to water up as Mr. Shue spoke. Every time he heard that he would cry. His mom would always read that to him. For him to always be kind and patient and polite and to always be willing to open his heart because one day he would make someone the happiest person in the world. That he deserved to be treated with the up most respect.

"I was told that both of you have written your own vows." Mr. Shue said.

Puck pulled out a piece of paper as he took a deep breath.

"I.. I…." he began to say but stumbled over his words. He has never been this nervous in his life but he had serious butterflies right now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's hand cover his hand which put him at ease.

"I know I haven't been the best with saying how I feel without it coming out totally different so I wrote it down to make sure I don't mess up." Puck said hearing a few chuckles from everyone which eased him a little more.

_**Kurt**_

_**You're my everything**_

_**My present from the heavens above**_

_**Until the day your black hair turns grey**_

_**I promise to love you forever**_

_**Through rain and snow I'll cherish and take care of you**_

_**Even though we'll age, I want to live each day smiling**_

_**Through hardships and troubles **_

_**I'll always be there**_

_**All the many days we'll spend together**_

_**I'm going to be thankful each and everyday**_

_**Please take this shiny ring in my hand **_

_**And remember this promise we shared with the same heart**_

_**I'll stay next to you for the rest of my life**_

_**All I have to give you is my love**_

_**That's all I've got to offer**_

_**I know I lack many things but not my love**_

_**I'll look out and take care of you**_

_**Will you just promise me this one thing?**_

_**No matter what happens**_

_**We'll always love each other**_

Puck looked up to see that Kurt had a tear rolling down his cheek. He shoved the piece of paper in pocket and placed a sweet kiss on Kurt's hand.

Kurt wiped the tear from his face trying to keep his composure as it was his turn to give Puck his heart.

_**First off I want to say that I love you so much**_

_**I never thought that I could ever find love**_

_**Even though we had a rocky start we beat the odds**_

_**Through all the please baby please and I'm sorry**_

_**It's always just gonna be the two of us**_

_**No matter what comes our way I know that we'll pull through**_

_**We've had many little quarrels**_

_**We also had some days apart from each other**_

_**But each time, it reminded me that I need you**_

_**When you have difficulties, I want to be the first man who gives you a hand**_

_**Even though the scenery may be changed in our future, we won't be changed**_

_**Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart. **_

_**I will promise this piece of eternity to you.**_

Kurt just smiled as he stared at Puck. This has been one of the happiest days of his life. He has come so far in his life. From being the kid that was picked on when he was little for dressing differently to getting married to the man of his dreams and who also had a beautiful daughter and family.

"Do you Noah Evan Pukerman take Kurt to be your husband?" asked looking at Puck.

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand tighter and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I do." Puck replied.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do you take Noah to be your husband?" Mr. Shue asked the other boy.

"I do." Kurt replied.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Pukerman. You may kiss the groom." Mr. Shue said with a wide grin.

Puck leaned in a gave his husband a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and cheered for them. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight.

"I love you babe." he said in Kurt's ear.

"I love you too Noah." Kurt said.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and reliving good memories. Even had a few performances from the New Directions including Kurt and Puck which ended with them leaving for their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Kurt and Puck had a amazing love story that was seen by all and they will continue to love each other until their last breath. True love? Soul mates? Fate? Destiny? Or just divine intervention? No matter what it was it was epic and full of love.

_**Well this was very fun to write. I hope that I met your expectations with this and if I dropped the ball with this one I apologize for not fulfilling your Kurt/Puck sunset ending. Also I decided to hyphenate the last name because I don't see Kurt taking Puck's last name and I don't see Puck giving up his. But anyways. I thank you all for taking time to read my story as it means a lot to me.**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


End file.
